half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Station 21
Station 21 (СТАНЦИЯ 21 ГОРОД in Russian), also called the Junkyard or the Scrapyard, located near the City in the Outlands, is a former train station as well as a complex of warehouses and industrial buildings controlled by the Resistance, partially overtaken by Zombies and the Combine. During the Half-Life 2: Episode Two chapters, Riding Shotgun and Under the Radar, Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance pass through the area on their way to White Forest. Overview The Junkyard outpost, which "normally runs supplies to the White Forest base", as a rebel said, consists of three main parts: a Rebel held train yard, where Gordon defeats the Hunter-Chopper that had been chasing them by firing its bombs back at it; the rebel mechanic's garage and nearby hangars, including a large warehouse, where the Autogun is located; and a large industrial area, a home to various Zombies and where the first three transponder-equipped Supply Crates are found. Many railways, on which train wrecks rest, lead to Station 21. The first area, situated on the railway tracks, near an entrance to a concrete tunnel, consists mainly of train wrecks and containers, although a large hall with a HEV Charger inside, an entrance to a car workshop and a Resistance Watchtower can also be seen. There are two entrances to the train yard: the main one, marked with a Lambda logo and powered by a diesel generator and second one, leading into the tunnel. The second area, called the junkyard, embraces a rebel garage, a warehouse containing the Autogun and which seems to be an old Veikko International facility, several minor warehouses, and the space between them. Filled mainly with toxic water, car wrecks and containers, it is a home to various Zombies - both those coming from City 17, and, since Headcrab Shells can be seen, those who previously were members of the Resistance or the Combine forces. In the fenced off Autogun area, several Overwatch units are stationed, blocking the supply run to White Forest. The third and largest industrial area resembles a town. Besides many minor buildings, situated along the road that goes into a highway leading to White Forest Inn, there are three significant places. The first one is a shooting gallery near the first cache, found in a car wreck; the other two are: a larger warehouse with a crumpled van sticking out of it, where the next cache and an RPG can be found after solving a physics puzzle, and a container yard with the third cache, located under the floor of a building in the middle of the area, and marked by a sawblade sticking out of the wooden planks. Many Zombies are present, along with containers, car wrecks, and barrels. Similarly to the previous area, a water tower can be seen. Appearances ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two After an unpleasant meeting with the Barn Advisor, and while being chased by a Hunter-Chopper, Gordon and Alyx arrive at the next Resistance outpost. With the Muscle Car crashed into a fence, they agree to help rebels take the aircraft out. Freeman lives up to the promise by throwing its bombs back, what eventually results in the chasers' death. After Gordon destroys the Hunter-Chopper that had been chasing them, Alyx asks the Rebel to fix the car and so they can get back on the road. However, the autogun blocked the path of the car, so Gordon goes to stop the autogun in an old tire shop near the back of the junkyard by sneaking behind the cars while the rebels and Alyx are fixing the car. On the way, Gordon also sees some Combine Soldiers fighting zombies. After he successfully enters the tire shop, Gordon drops a Grenade into the control system in order to destroy the autogun. While Gordon goes to destroy the autogun, the Rebels and Alyx fix the car and install a car radar to locate supply caches hidden throughout the area. After that the two continue journey to the White Forest, driving through an old industrial area and collecting caches. Behind the scenes *In the developer commentary for ''Episode Two, it is revealed that the reason the Autogun has multiple lasersight guns is because when the gun originally had just one lasersight gun, playtesters thought that they were supposed to wait for the gun to target a zombie, then dash from cover to cover to avoid being shot. Valve added multiple barrels to the Autogun to ensure that players would realize the only way to get to it was to crawl behind the cars, as at least one barrel would always be able to target them. Related achievements ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Trivia *The Junkyard has a high zombie population. As the player craws though the yard, they can see several zombies be bisected and lit on fire by the Autogun. Before the player enters the yard a Resistance member states that many of the zombies that escaped City 17 are trying to pass through the junkyard but are being held at bay by the Combine forces and the Autogun. *The Station 21 have four Orange Box Achievement; The first one is Puttin On a Clinic, which requires the player destroy the Hunter-Chopper with his own bomb without any misses. The second one is Gunishment! which require the player destroy the Autogun in the tire shop at the junkyard. The third one is Gordon Propelled Rocket which require the player find the RPG at the industrial section and the last one is named as Cache Checker which require find every Supply Crate that is equipped with Transponder in the chapter Under The Radar. *Two skeletons can be found on a couch, slumped in a similar pose to that of the Consoling Couple, in one of the warehouses in the industrial area. This sighting is merely an Easter egg as they are both seen alive later in the game. Gallery 00565086-photo-half-life-2-episode-two.jpg|A rebel shooting the Hunter-Chopper. Rebel fixing car.jpg|A rebel mechanic fixing a car. Ep2 outland 09 zombies.jpg|Zombine banging on a window. Ep2 outland 09 zombiegroup.jpg|Ditto. Zombies. Ep2 outland 09 zombieshelling.jpg|Ditto. Note the Headcrab Shell behind the Zombie. Autogun.jpg|The autogun in front of cabine. Ep2_outland_09_fz_half.jpg|Fast zombie in the outland. Autogun back.jpg|Inside of cabine. Black box opened.jpg|Ditto, facing the autogun's black box. Autogun box explosion.jpg|Ditto, destroyed. Ep2 outland 09 rebtransponder.jpg|A rebel introducing the transponder. Musclecar startup.jpg|Same rebel turning on the car's engine. Ep2 outland 09 car cache.jpg|The first transponder-equipped cache. Ep2 outland 09 rpg cache.jpg|The second transponder-equipped cache and an RPG. Ep2 outland 09 cache.jpg|The third transponder-equipped cache. List of appearances *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References pl:Zajazd The White Forest Inn Category:Locations Category:Resistance locations Category:The Outlands locations Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two